This invention relates to simultaneous interpretation apparatus for use in an assembly hall, for example, for simultaneously interpreting the original language of the speaker into plural languages through interpreters.
In the interpretation system using the most common conventional simultaneous interpretation apparatus, direct interpretation becomes difficult when a language is used other than the several specified original languages of the conference. On such an occasion the additional original language must first be interpreted into one of the several specified languages, and than translated from that language into the remaining specified original languages of the conference. This procedure is difficult and time-consuming and necessitates changing operation of wirings of the apparatus each time the additional language is interpreted. In other words, the conventional simultaneous interpretation apparatus is an inconvenient system and hinders the smooth simultaneous interpretation when an original language other than the specified original languages for the apparatus is additionally used.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, one of the inventors herein previously filed a patent application covering a simultaneous interpretation apparatus using a diode matrix circuit which is conveniently used even in the international conference using a medium language. This prior invention of one of the inventors was granted as Japanese Pat. No. 786,920, published for opposition on Jan. 7, 1975 and corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,788, granted Mar. 13, 1973.
The simultaneous interpretation apparatus of Japanese Pat. No. 786,920 comprises a first transmission circuit for transmitting the audio signal of a microphone for a speaker (a participant making a speech in one of the specified original languages) through a transmitter, a first booth for translating the audio signal of the speaker into a medium language and transmitting the audio signal of the medium language, a second booth for translating the audio signal of the medium language and transmitting the audio signal of each of the specified original languages except the language of the speaker, a first diode matrix consisting of transverse lines connected, respectively, to a power source via switches and longitudinal lines to be connected and disconnected to the transverse lines via detachable diode-pins, first selectors for turning on and off the output of the first and second booths by means of the output of the longitudinal lines of the diode matrix, second selectors for selectively switching the audio signal translated by the first booth and that of the second booth by means of the output of the transverse lines of the diode matrix, and a second transmission circuit for transmitting the audio signal selected by the second selectors through a transmitter.
In the above-mentioned apparatus, diode pins in the number corresponding to the number of specified original languages and the interpretation system are detachably inserted or removed to and from the crossing junction points of the transverse lines and the longitudinal lines so as to change the direction of flow of a current from the transverse lines to the longitudinal lines. At the same time the apparatus controls all the circuits and performs the interpretation instruction display for all interpretation booths by operation of a control switch. This procedure has not been feasible with the heretofore known interpretation apparatus.
When the specified original languages to be used are four languages, for example, the apparatus of the above-mentioned Japanese Pat. No. 786,920 can be adapted to only the four languages during the conference. Namely, when a certain additional original language other than the four specified original languages is used as an original language during the conference, for example, the additional original language is fed to the transmitter so that the interpretation into any one of the four specified original languages becomes impossible. In other words, the simultaneous interpretation into the four specified original languages becomes impossible, and the additional original language must be translated, word by word into the four languages, thus hindering the smooth progress of the conference.
The simultaneous interpretation apparatus of the present invention is characterized by a construction which eliminates the above-mentioned problems and enables the easy translation and the smooth progress of the conference even when an additional original language other than the specified original languages for the apparatus is used as an original language.